Juliet ohohoho
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read im using this as storage


My Romeo & Juliet Story  
Characters: Juliet - Sairynn Collins, Juliet's Brother - Daniel Collins, Romeo's Brother - Derek Thomson, Romeo- Justin Thomson,R's B- Christopher Thomson, R's B- Jared Thomson

Chapter One: Faults.

A boy with dark hair and green eyes just out of his teens sat atop a tall tree gazing idly at the sky kicking his feet slightly with a notepad in his lap with sketches of the sun and the clouds on it. "Hey Daniel what're you doing up there?" Another boy that seemed the same age with blond hair and blue eyes asked as he walked towards the tree two small children tailing him. "Nothin' Derek." Daniel called down closing his book and setting it aside he glanced down. "Sairynn, Justin what're you two doing?" He asked with a grin. A small girl with pale skin, green eyes, and blond pig tails looked around trying to figure out where the voice had come from; and the small boy behind her, Justin who had short light hair and light blue eyes laughed and pointed. "Look pixie up there!" He laughed at the girl. "I am not a pixie!" Sairynn shouted stamping her foot and making small fists. "Justin don't call call Sairynn a pixie." Daniel said dropping from the tree sketchbook in hand. "Danny!" Sairynn squealed walking as quick as her small legs could carry her. "I cant help it. She's short and tiny." Justin scowled watching the small girl as she squealed again. "Big bubby!" Sairynn called. "Why was you up there?" She asked staring up at Daniel with childlike wonder. "I was drawing." Daniel answered kneeling down as Sairynn hugged him. "Thats real high up... Was you scared?" Sairynn asked. "No, I like it up there, its nice and quiet." Daniel said patting her head. "So why did you two follow Derek?" He asked again. "'Cause me and the pixie asked if we could play in the field over there." Justin answered walking up to Daniel and Sairynn. "I said dont call me a pixie!" Sairynn yelled letting go of Daniel to kick the approaching Justin. "Ooowww!" Justin groaned. "That hurt ya pixie." "I said stoppit!" Sairynn wailed before shoving Justin and running into the field. "But if I'm a pixie I bet I can outrun you easily!" She called back laughing. "Yeah we'll see about that." Justin said before running after her.

"Actually I was put on babysitting duty and I figured I could just let them run around here." Derek said leaning against the tree. "You know they'll go at it for hours right?" Daniel asked placing his sketchbook on a branch that was as high as a table. "Exactly," Derek said sitting on the ground against the tree that Daniel now sat in next to his sketch book. "I figure I can get in a nap and you possibly a drawing or two." Daniel laughed. "So pretty much your having me watch them while you get a break." "More or less." Derek shrugged closing his eyes; Daniel rolled his eyes gazing at the two toddlers. "Its funny how Justin's only a few months older than Sairynn yet he's probably six inches or so taller than her." Daniel mused. "No, your sisters just a midget. Ow!" Derek yelled as Daniel hit him upside the head with his sketch book. "That or your brother's a giant." Derek shrugged. "Good for him. But still he's normal height as of now." Daniel sighed rolling his eyes again before catching an idea and beginning to sketch the basis of two children running in a field as Derek began to breath a bit harder only waking up an hour later when the sound of small feet and sniffling. "What happened?" He asked as Daniel set his drawing aside again, the two gazing curiously as Justin approached with a partially damp Sairynn. "She slipped when we were walking along the edge of the small pond and fell in." Justin explained while Sairynn sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Ahh, I'll take her back I suppose." Daniel sighed closing his book. "No, you dont have to. I'll take her back home. It's kinda my fault I let the pixie get her wings wet anyway." Justin said taking a hold of Sairynn's damp shoulder and guiding her. Derek and Daniel just watched quietly. "How old are they?" Derek asked. "Three.." Daniel answered. The two watched the small pair until out of eyesight then Daniel noted the time. "Ooh, it's almost sunset! I can get a great drawing tonight if I can get high enough." Daniel said looking up at the tree. "Yeah well you better not go too high you know the branches up top arent good for holding weight." "Yeah yeah." Daniel said beginning to climb, sketchbook getting lodged inbetween branches with every step and pencil inbetween his teeth Daniel climbed higher and higher. "Dan!" Derek yelled when he glanced up and saw how high up his friend was. "Dan get down a bit those branches wont hold you!" Derek yelled. "Calm down, I'm fine!" Daniel said waving his hand dismissivly at Derek. "Daniel Collins!" Derek screamed but Daniel wasnt paying attention now, he had tuned out the world as he sketched quietly. "Dan it's really not safe..." CRACK!

Derek ran as soon as he heard the cracking, without hesitating he ran home hoping to get help but by the time he had gotten help and they had gotten back to the tree it was too late...

Derek stood amongst his father and two older brothers Christopher and Jared. The Collins family just behind. "The boys dead." Mr. Thomson said standing straight from Daniel's limp body. Derek looked around stricken taking in the faces of everyone and seeming to blend in with his brothers as the Collins' neared. "My boy!" Mrs. Collins cried falling to her knees just infront of Daniel. "Oh my boy, my poor boy." Mrs. Collins grieved. "What happened!? What happened to Daniel!?" She yelled frantic looking over the crowd while Mr. Collins just sat crouched at the corpse of his only son. "Derek!" Mrs. Collins yelled spotting him. "What happened!?" She said nearing the group of boys. "He..he fell... from the tree.. He climbed up high... and fell..." Derek said speaking quickly. "Why'd you let him go up so far?! Your his best friend you both knew how dangerous that was!" Mrs. Collins yelled. "I-I tried! He wouldnt listen he just.." Derek began but stopped as Mrs. Collins' words cut through his and echoed across the field. "My boys dead! Daniel's dead! And its your fault!" She yelled before dropping to her knees again. "Now see here!" Mrs. Thomson said approaching the group. "I know your sticken but its not Derek's fault." "Then why'd he let him go up that high!? Derek's never cared he's always been slacking or uncaring half the time my boy ended up doing his jobs for him!" Mrs. Collins said standing back up. "I can understand your grief but you better watch it Collins." "Understand!? Understand!? You've no way to understand! My only son is dead. Dead! All because of him!" Mrs. Collins cried pointing at Derek. "It's... all my fault... I should've stopped him." Derek whispered. "Exactly!" Mrs. Collins cried as Mrs. Thomson hushed him. "Its not his fault!" Mrs. Thomson yelled. "The boy even agrees!" Mrs. Collins yelled. "Shut up! You've gone to far. Your accusing my boy becuase yours was too dumb to stay off a tree!" "How dare you call Daniel dumb he was smarter than your children ever were!" "Calm down!" Mr. Thomson yelled his voice booming over both of the feuding womens. "Shut up Jeremy!" Mrs. Collins screeched at Mr. Thomson. "Dont tell me to shut up!" Mr. Thomson yelled advancing on Mrs. Collins. "Don't you dare touch my wife!" Mr. Collins yelled standing up from Daniels body. And it was while the youngest of the entire crowd that was still gathering, that would be affected the most watched on quietly. "Justin, why's Daniel asleep while everyone is yelling?" Sairynn asked standing in her clean pajama's while looking around. "I don't know." Justin replied. The two children looked at eachother before walking forward together. Sairynn knelt down next to Daniel and poked him. "Daniel, ya need'ta wake up. Everyone's yellin' and they're mentionin' ya alot." Sairynn said while Justin looked around standing next to Sairynn. "Sairynn don't touch him!" Mrs. Collins screamed making the small girl with her blond hair let down fall backwards and land on her rear causing her lip to tremble while Justin stood stunned as the tall woman walked towards them, his mom behind her. "Get away from my daughter before you make her die too." Mrs. Collins hissed grabbing ahold of Sairynns arm and yanking her away making her gasp as Justin's mother did the same to him. "Mommy, Justin wouldnt let me get hurt." Sairynn said looking up as her mother partially dragged her. "Shush Sairynn, your going to go home and go to sleep. I'm going to lock your windows and leave the curtians down and I dotn want you to touch them." Mrs. Collins scolded quickly, bringing Sairynn inside and putting her in her bed;, then pulling the curtians down hiding the Thomson home that she could see through her window. Sairynn by now knew something was wrong. "Mommy..." "Yes?" Mrs. Collins stopped at the door. "How come Daniel was asleep?" Mrs. Collins paused. "He's gonna sleep a long time Sairynn, your going to have to get used to it. Now go to sleep." Sairynn frowned slighly. "Alright Mommy. Night." "Good night." And with that the night ended.

The next day the Collins put Daniel to rest. During the funeral only two Thomson's showed up. Derek, who'se face was worn with regret and sorrow, and Justin who's face seemed searching and curious. Sairynn sat quietly inbetween her mother and father and could only wonder what was going on during the entire time and was looking for Justin and practically began jumping up and down when she saw him and Derek walking towards her. She smiled looking up at her mom and paused as she glared ahead, looking over to her dad she saw the same thing. A look of distaste, slowly she followed their gaze and saw Derek had stopped but Justin had continued until he was at Sairynn's chair. Sairynn began to speak but her mother spoke before her. "Go back to your brother boy." She said; Justin watched her a moment then slowly stepped back and walked back towards the retreating Derek. Sairynn waved bye slowly.

The rest of the day was a blurr.

Chapter Two: Pixie?

It wasnt long after Daniel's death that the Thomson's moved out of their home next to the Collins and werent heard of soon afterwards. Distraught by being alone Sairynn became further isolated from her peers and often hid the fact she was called a midget and short, though getting introuble for beating on kids for calling her a pixie. She never said why. And after a while the Collins moved across town to a new home. Her parents had said because they were expecting something to happen again in the future and the house wasnt fit for it, also they didnt want to be near those fields or that tree. It was when Sairynn was fourteen that her mother had another child; a boy, named David. That resembled Daniel almost completely with the same green eyes and the same dark hair, and often Sairynn took care of him. When he was three and Sairynn was seventeen she decided to take her toddler brother to a place where often she had found herself wandering about to spend time alone or to sing along with what she was thinking. It didnt dawn on her until recentally that it was the tree that her brother had died from falling from after drawing a picture of her and her childhood friend whom she couldnt put a name to his face, running about the fields nearby. Sairynn sighed stroking David's hair as he lay his head in her lap sucking on his thumb. "Should be careful, this tree's old and dangerous." A voice said; Sairynn jumped looking around while her hand rested on David's head. There was a laugh. "Up here." Sairynn looked up to see a boy, with honeygold hair that was in his dark blue eyes looking down at her. "You should talk, your higher up than me." Sairynn said. The boy laughed. "Yeah, I suppose." He said sliding off the branch and landing infront of her. He was tall too she noted while she swung her feet while sitting on a branch that was as high as a table. She looked him over before looking down. She had grown out since she was little. Her hair was a bit lighter, her eyes a bit greener, but she wasnt _extremely_ short, nor was she small in other places. Infact she often thought herself quiet average. "The boy yours?" The tall boy asked nodding towards David. "My brother." Sairynn answered staring at him. "Huh... so why're you here?" The boy asked. "I come here often. Why are you here?" Sairynn countered, the boy laughed again. "I'm just here on my own. One of my brothers died in a car accident, and one of my other brothers who was the driver lived but then ended up killing himself out of grief. I was voted to be a flowerboy since pops is gettin' old, and my moms still kinda depressed this time of year." The boy said scowling, Sairynn gasped. "You shouldnt share such personal information." Sairynn scolded. "Eh, it's just how it is." The boy said shrugging. Sairynn sighed, her face softening. "That just reminded me that one of my family members died around this time..." "I'm sorry." The boy said leaning against the tree. "Its fine." Sairynn said; nudging David who awoke slowly, sitting up with his thumb in his mouth. "David when do you want to go home?" Sairynn asked David softly. "Now. Gotta pee." David answered looking at Sayrinn who laughed quietly and jumped off the branch to set David down. "Theres some high grass over there." The leaning boy suggested, David looked at him appalled. "No way!" He said, then realized the boy was a stranger and hid behind Sairynn quietly. Sairynn grinned slightly. "Looks like my older brother, acts nothing like him." She said smiling and ruffling up Davids hair who watched the blond boy with wide eyes, the blond looking back at him with raised eyebrows. "Scared to pee outside?" He questioned. "That isn't very boy-like." He tsked looking at the two. Sairynn rolled her eyes tossing her pony tail behind her back. "Hey, you know your kinda short, like a pixie." The honeyblond said looking down at Sairynn. Sairynn stopped her movement then suddenly threw a punch at the boy who actually caught her fist and halted her. "Cool it." He said. "Dont call me that." Sairynn replied through grit teeth. "Why?" The boy questioned. "I had a childhood friend... he was very close to me... that used to call me that." Sairynn said staring at him. "What did he break your heart or something?" The boy asked, Sairynn paused. "Yes... actually... He had to move after an incident where my brother died." She whispered. "What was his name?" The boy asked, Sairynn let out a dry laugh. "I cant remember for the life of me, we were so close but its been over a decade since I heard of him... and I cant mention his family or my parents go nuts... It started with a J though." "Hmmm." The boy mused. "Maybe we can figure it out. I'll be around here for a while, I'm in no hurry to head back home. Just come around here sometime." The boy shrugged. "Huh... what's your name?" Sairynn asked. "Justin." The boy responded. "Oh... Thats a nice name. Starts with a J too." Sairynn said laughing. "Yeah." Justin said. "Whats-" "Sissy I gots to pee!" David cried. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Dave I forgot. C'mon." Sairynn said grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, see you later!" Sairynn called out as David continued to cry needed a bathroom. "Yeah, my name's Justin. And I used to come here often..." Justin whispered quietly before turning around, casting a glance at the old Collins and Thomson's house and then beginning to walk with his hands in his pockets.

Chapter Three: Starts with a J

Sairynn sat on the tree as she waited for Justin to appear thinking quietly in the back of her mind the name Justin seemed familiar enough and so did the boy himself... But her childhood friend had light blond hair not honeygold and he had light blue eyes not dark. So it couldnt be this Justin, but didnt appearances change after time? "Oh my head hurts." Sairynn said holding her temples. "Can I help?" A voice said suddenly making Sairynn jump. "Oh, Justin you scared me. Dont do that." She said scowling, Justin laughed. "Yeah yeah, well you cant complain you didnt even give me your name yesterday I sat and wondered for the longest time and then before I knew it, it was time for me to be running over here." He said sitting on the same branch Sairynn sat on. "Oh, My name is Sairynn." She said looking at him. He paused. "What's your last name?" "Whats yours?" Sairynn countered. "No way, I gave my first name first, you give your last name first. " Justin said. Sairynn rolled her eyes. "Fine, my last names Collins." She said glancing at the sky. Justin paused again. "And yours?" "Nope." Justin said. "What?" "I waited a day, and now you are too." Justin said shrugging. "Thats hardly fair." Sairynn said. "I know, right?" Justin said grinning. "Now, what did your childhood friend slash lover look like?" "Well he was tall... Wait, wait wait! Lover?!" Sairynn said looking at Justin who was laughing. "Yeah you little love bee, I've hardly known you two hours but I can tell by the look in your eyes and the determination your putting into this you liked him. Despite being however old you were." Sairynn looked the otherway hiding her blush, her blond hair traveling down her back tickling the end of her shirt. "Well he was tall... he used to call me a pixie all the time 'cause I was shorter than him... He had light blond hair like me, but his eyes were almost an ice blue... He was a jerk, but he also took care of me alot of the time... The last time I got to have fun with him I fell into a pond, but only halfway because he grabbed ahold of me and dragged me out. I started crying and he ended up taking me to my brother and his friend, my brother was going to take me home but he took me instead... then not long after we left my brother got hurt and died... It created a feud between our families which used to live near each other... We were only three and the next day was my brothers funeral... he tried to walk up to me and my mother sent him away. He listened... that was another thing he always acted grown up! Like he was a teenager not a toddler. It used to get me mad because he'd poke fun at me..." Sairynn paused with her hand up to her eye rubbing it quietly wiping away tears. "I have a feeling... that if we had continued to grow up together we'd still be so close... I mean... I crushed on him as a toddler! He was only a few months older than me but still he was making into a strong person... I guess after he left it kinda crumbled and my strength used to come from denial and stuff... I dunno..." Sairynn paused. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to bug you with all the excess information." She apologized looking over to Justin who was staring at the ground as if it were a secret to a whole other world. "Justin?" Sairynn asked. "You there?" She said hopping off the tree, however she lost balance and fell over almost hurting herself Justin snapped out of his trance and grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her to him steadying her. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah..." Sairynn answered looking ahead still pressed against his chest even though his arms were relaxed partially at his side. "Sorry, guess I'm still a bit klutzy after all these years." She mumbled taking a step back. "Yeah..." Justin said looking at her. "Look, I'm really sorry but... I need to head over to the shop. I need to actually do my job and then call home and tell them I'm staying a bit longer. I'm so sorry again. Bye." Justin said quickly turning around and striding off. "Uhm... ok... bye." Sairynn said blinking a bit shocked. "See you later..." She mumbled more to herself.


End file.
